The fist of the Athrun Flame
by DBZJaganeye
Summary: A new character... crazier stuff happening the da original bobobobobobobo... is this too good to be true or what? better then sounds by the way... and so far no pairings. Oh and yeah, ofcourse there is a oc!
1. Fist of the Bobobo Flame

Ok... I'm not a big bobobo-bo-bo-bobo fan... but I am a big fan of craziness all of a sudden.

"Speak"

'Think'

back in scene when some one is talking

(/some one talking at the same time\)

(Message from the author only in this chapter, once)

(A message from the author in a message from the author, only in this chapter, on top)

Chappie Chappie UNO!

Fist of the Bobobo flame!

Narrator (the script part is only for him... don't worry and don't flame this for breaking the rules) : We last saw our heroes when they went into space, to cry, as their ship broke they crash landed into a strange planet on Earth surrounded by water, on a island. There they met some one who is unknown till now!

"Who dares disturbs me... the great SELETE!" screamed the shadow.

"Selete huh... you don't look so tough... as a matter of fact you look as tall as me..." said Gasser

Gasser was right... the shadow was as tall as him. The looks on the other hand... he looked rather bold... literally. You could tell he had a Jacket, with a shirt with teeth and eyes sticking out which looked like a monkey in the dark. You could also see the person's teeth, but not his eyes. It was obvious that it was a boy, and he was wearing pants. As he stepped out of the shadows, you see his eyes closed, with a grey Jacket, black shirt with a monkey in the middle, and blue hair surrounding him. He had blue sneakers, and black pants. He then opens his eyes and you can tell how threatening they are with the flowers in them(wow... this is pretty lame). Then you see the flowers disappear.

"Time to fight... are you ready fellow idiots." He said with his voice deep.

"I'll fight him first..." said Gasser "this could show you guys what he can do..."

"Ok... good luck..." Selete said.

"Ok... uh... good luck..." said gasser as he didn't expect hearing his opponent saying that.

Gasser then put his hand near his butt and threw some gas at him.

"Fist of the Athrun Flame!" Selete said as he raised his hand and smoke came out of it countering the gas.

It was too dark for gasser to see, but then a figure came charging at him and punched him into the air, knocking him out.

"GAS CAN!" shouted beauty.

"I'll fight him now..." said Don Patch as he jumped in the air preparing to attack.

"DON PATCH! YOU ARE MY HERO, YOU SHOULD HAVE ALL THE LINES, AND BE THE MAIN CHARACTER. I can see it now. DonDon Patch – Don-Don-Don Patch..." exclaimed Selete.

Don patch in mid air turns into school girl out fit.

"Oh! You are just saying that."

Selete then puts on his school girl out fit(wow... another freeko, just what these guys needed to fight, ok, strike the top, make it twice only in dis chapter)

"No! Really. You should, I mean you are the prettiest girl in school and... FIST OF THE ATHRUN FLAME!" said Selete in his school girl outfit as Don Patch burned till he got knocked out.

Selete then landed on his feet, still in his school girl outfit.

"Never let your guard down against me." He said fierce fully as he pulled off his uniform showing his normal one.

"My turn..." said Bobobo.

"Don't worry old man, I'll kick your butt in no time..."

"Bobobo, be careful, this guy is tougher then any one we have ever faced be fore." Said Beauty.

Bobobo made hand signs all of a sudden.

"Take this snot for you, Kage Bushin no Churro!" He said as a smoke covered him and 4 other smokes appeared. When the smoke went away, you see 5 churros with Bobobo's glasses and his hair.

"NO! NOT THE KAGE BUSHIN NO CHURRO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! I'M ALLERGIC! IF I SEE ONE CHURRO I TURN INTO A PICKLE!" Selete said out loud as he turned into a pickle.

"How did Bobobo learn that new move... or found out Selete's weakness?" Beauty asked herself.

"Aghh... what happened?" asked Don Patch as he just woke up.

"Bobobo just beat the person that kicked out butts... that's what" said Don Patch on cool position on a tree.

"HOW CAN THERE BE TWO OF YOU!" shouted Beauty in he freaked out position.

"Hey... have you noticed something is missing?" asked Bobobo.

"Huh... Oh yeah! Gas Can is missing. Where is he now?" asked Beauty looking every where. "Oh! There he is." She blabbed again pointing.

The camera then focuses on Gasser tied to a stick being held by other sticks while being roasted on a fire like a stuffed pig, being turned by Pickle version Selete.

"Is it done yet?" asked Bobobo who pops out of nowhere poking Gasser.

"There there... it'll be ready in a minute." Said Selete turning Gasser even more.

"DON'T EAT HIM!" screamed Beauty.

The screen then changes like it was 10 minutes later.

"That was a good meal... don't you think so Beauty?" asked Bobobo.

"It sure was... don't you think Selete?" asked Beauty.

"Yup! I bet Gasser liked it too, didn't you Gasser!" said Selete back in normal form.

"Yeah! But I wonder where Don Patch is..." asked Gasser.

"Oh uh..." said Selete all sweaty getting every ones attention. You then see the three of them surrounding Selete.

"Selete... what did you do with him?" asked Gasser.

"Oh uh... nothing... I swear!" replied Selete sweating even more.

"Did we eat him? You know Bobobo is a vegetarian..." said Beauty suddenly worrying how Bobobo is now feeling.

"No! I swear! I just told him he could star in American Idol!" said Selete.

"AMERICAN IDOL! HE ISN'T EVEN FROM AMERICA! HE CAN'T EVEN SING!" yelled Beauty, Bobobo and Gasser at once.

"Well we could watch him at my house now, come on guys!" said Selete skipping to his house.

Narrator: mean while, at Selete's house when they got there...

Selete kicks opens the door.

"Mom! I'm back home, and I brought over some friends!" said Selete.

You then see Don Patch jump up in his mom position.

"That's good dear now give your mommy a good hug!" said Don Patch.

"I love you mom, you're the best mom in the world!" said Selete hugging her.

"Why thank you dear... but I know you're just saying that... YOU TRIED TO USE THAT AGAINST ME DURING BATTLE!" said Don Patch taking off his lipstick and punching Selete.

"Ow, Don Patch... it's you... when did you get here, and where's mom." Asked Selete all confused all of sudden while Gasser and Beauty do an Anime fall.

"I don't know where she is... it's like she just disappeared all of a sudden." Said Bobobo.

"Oh there she is!" said Selete pointing at Beauty standing up.

He then ran up to her and hugged her.

"I love you mom!" said Selete.

"GET OFF HER!" said Gasser punching Selete off Beauty finding him and Beauty blushing.

"Thanks Gas Can..." said Beauty.

"Don't mention it." He replied.

"Mommy... is that your boy friend?" asked Selete.

Beauty and Gasser then blushed.

"OFCOURSE NOT! WHAT MAKE YOU THINK I LIKE HIM!" she said all red.

"Well you are blushing as red as a tomatoe, and you keep calling him 'Gas Can'(third note, this isn't thinking, and I don't think there will be any of that here and same with talking at the same time and all.)"

Beauty and Gas Ca... I mean Gasser then started blushing so much.

"Beauty and Gasser sitting in a tree..." started Don Patch.

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g..." continued Bobobo

"First comes love..." continued Selete.

"Then comes marrage..." continued Jelly Jiggler who came out of nowhere.

"Then comes a baby in a baby carrage!" finished Soften! Oh and he came out of nowhere as well.

"STOP IT!" shouted Gasser, as you can see him blushing man red.

"De da dee da dee dee de do... de da dee dee do... de de dilideedo deelideelideelideele do... Here we go... de da dee da dee da dee dodo...dee da dee dee do... de da de daladelido de da dododeladodo de do!" went on the stereo on Bobobo's shoulder playing the hamster dance :D

"NO! ANY THING BUT THE CHICKEN DANCE! I HATE THAT SONG!" said Selete.

"Don't worry... it's just the Hamster Dance, Bobobo's favorite song that he plays every 7:00 on Saturdays... which means one thing... they'll practice their mariachi band tomorrow." Said Beauty.

Narrator: now it is exactly one year... I mean day... later.

You see Jelly Jiggla at the stand, with that stick thing getting ready to instruct the group, with the new member, Selete!

"One and two and a one two three four!" pernounced JJ(Jelly Jiggla)

"Dingelingneling... Buhbuhboobaboop (/piano chords\) Bubuhboobaboop (/piano chords\) ring ring ring ring ring ring banana phone... ring ring ring ring ring ring banana phone, I got this feeling, it's so appealing, for us to get together and sing... SING! ring ring ring ring ring ring banana phone... ding dong ding dong ding dong ding donana phone! It grows on bunches... I got my hunches... it's the best...beats the rest... celluar, mochular, interactibochular... ring ring ring ring ring ring banana phone... Buhbuhboobaboop... ping pong ping pong ping pong ping... Pinana phone... its no bologna, it's not a phony, my bananular phone... don't need quarters, don't need dimes to call a friend of mine... don't need computer... or tv... to have a real good time... I'll call for pizza, I'll call my cat, I'll call the White House... have a chat, I'll place a call around the world... operator get me Beyjingjingjingjing... yeah... play thing... ring ring ring ring ring ring banana phone... ying yang ying yang ying yang ying... Yinana phone... it's a real life momma and poppa phone... a brother and a sister and a gaga phone... a grandpa phone and aaaah grandma phone too! Oh yeah... it's my celluar... bannanular phone... Banana phone... ring ring ring!" sang every one but Soften, Gasser and Beauty.

"It's a phone with a peal..." continued Soften.

"banana phone... ring ring ring!" sang the singers minus Soften

"Now you can have your phone and eat it too."

"banana phone... ring ring ring."

"This song drives me... BANANAS!" sang soften

"bananana phone... ring ring ring." Said the chorus group

"Buhbuhboobaboop!" finished Selete(all that buh thing was Selete by the way.)

The camera turns to Gasser and Beauty who reach into their ears and take out their ear plugs.

"Hey come on guys... it wasn't that bad... now I don't do that buh stuff... we found some one new!" screamed Don Patch.

"What ever..." they just said.

All of a sudden a crash is heard(what is this? Like author note 100? Whatever, scratch all the others I said, I can tell I have a whole lot more.Ok... FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! SCRATCH TOP, I MIGHT HAVE A WHOLE LOT MORE)

The group then left Selete's house. What do they find but a man made out of Cubic blocks. The ugly man aimed his hand at the group and fired... each shot barely missing... but none hit... even when they were standing still...

"TAKE THIS! FIST OF THE ATHRUN FLAM..." Selete started as his mouth was suddenly blocked with tape.

"Sorry to trash your parade Cubic man, but Tape man in the house. By the way that guy has a weakness. He has to say Fist of the Athrun Flame to use the Fist of the Athrun Flame." Said a guy wrapped in tape named Tape man.

"I am their leader... ATHRUN... THE CREATOR OF THE ATHRUN FLAME!" shouted Athrun... The Creator Of The Athrun Flame (note: that's really his name, the whole thing)

Narrator: Who is he and his team... why am I asking this question? What is the color of my underwear, yellow, pink or brown? If you want to find out the answers to these questions, I guess you'll have to tune in next time...

(story end)

Author: Wow... that was very wild. SWEET! I'M GONNA GET SOME ICECREAM!

The author trips and hangs on a brick.

"Hi David..." said Allen near him.

"Not now Allen, I'm hanging till my death."

"David... you are hanging from a brick 5 inches from the ground exactly... and you live on the 1st floor..."

"Oh... OH YEAH! Oh and guys who are reading this, please tell me good names as I don't know any besides 'Fist of the Athrun Flame'. I'm also keeping that name so other people who read this when the new name is here knows the original name."


	2. Selete's IN!

Ok... second chapter... great... here goes... but 1st Disclaimer. Sorry I haven't posted for a while also.

Disclaimer: I don't own any main characters in Bobobo-Bo-Bo-Bobo... or American Idol... or the Hampster Dace… or the Banana phone… or Pokemon

Claimer: I do own Selete... The fist of the Athrun Flame... Cubic man!... Tape man!... Athrun... The Creator Of The Athrun Flame(ATCOTAF)

On with the show... I mean fic...

Chappie Chappie 1+1+1-1 2

The End of ATCOTAF, and a great battle Plus Some Idiotic Nonsense

Narrator: Last time on Bobobo-Bo-Bo-Bobo... our heroes made a new friend as enemies as well.

Selete ripped off the tape off his mouth.

"I'll take ATCOTAF... you guys take the others..." said Selete.

"Good plan." Replied everyone.

Selete jumped up.

"Fist of The ATHRUN FLAME!" shouted both ATCOTAF and Selete. They both flew to the ground, then ATCOTAF STOOD UP WITH A SMILE!

"Everyone has a weakness! KAGE BUSHING NO CHURRO!" shouted ATCOTAF forgetting that if he turns into a Churro he is a carrot for 10 hours strait.

'Bobobo is a vegeterain' thought Selete who picked up the carrot and threw it at Bobobo who quickly ate it.

"ATCOTAF has faced the SNOT FOR YOU!" screamed Bobobo

"Well we are still here..." exclaimed the two object men

"Great... the guy that is control of stickie things and captain misser... this is going to be tough..." exclaimed Gasser sarcastically.

Cubic man shot a cube at Gasser who flew away(Gasser must stink at battles against new people) who flew into the house.

"GAS CAN!" Screamed Beauty.

"See... you do like him!" said Selete in a cheerful voice smiling with his eyes closed.

"I missed on purpose to get you guys off guard... besides...I can't hit without Tape man after all..." exclaimed Cubic man.

"FIST OF THE ATHRUN FLAME!" shouted Selete shooting a fire ball at Tape man and Cubic man quickly blocked.

"Let me try..." said Don Patch who quickly jumped in the air and tried for his fast attack which was stopped because he fell into Tape mans fly paper.

"SNOT FOR YOU!" shouted Bobobo releasing Don Patch with his nose hair.

"Lets see how these guys do against THIS!" shouted Gasser who threw gas at them which was countered by another blocked that JJ quickly blocked.

"We must really suck to get beat up by these freaks..." exclaimed Soften.

Bobobo tried striking Tape man finding he's the most defenseless but Cubic man just kept blocking. Soften jumped into the air and then kicked the Cubic guy out of the way so Bobobo can attack Tape man but Cubic man shot a Cube at Bobobo making him fly and accidently hit Soften... really hard.

"Err... that's it... Beauty... give me my upgraded sword..." exclaimed Don Patch.

"But all I have is a carrot..." exclaimed Beauty.

"That's it... you found me new Don Patch Sword!" shouted Don Patch who grabbed the carrot.

He then jumped in the air and tried to attack Cubic man but Bobobo quickly ate it.

"This is so wrong in so many ways..." said Beauty worrying.

"Hey look on the bright side... Cubic man defeated!" shout JJ with Cubic man inside him.

"FIST OF THE ATHRUN FLAME!" shouted Selete.

"SNOT FOR YOU!" shouted Bobobo.

"I WANT A DOGGY TREAT!" shouted Don Patch in Dog mode.

"YOU KNOW... my butt is strangely really itchy..." says Soften.

Tape man was whipped and then burned to his doom. Then Soften, JJ, Bobobo, Don Patch and Selete were in Beauty form holding hands in a circle celebrating by saying toy boat over and over again until they said it 500 times.

"Wow you guys get annoying all the time..." exclaimed Gasser.

Then they all went into a new form... teletubbie form. Bobobo was yellow, Selete was Black, Don Patch was Orange, Soften was pink and JJ was blue.

"SO WHAT IF WE ARE! YOU JUST HATE US BECAUSE WE ARE MADE FOR KIDS!" shouted the teletubbie idiots.

Beauty and Gasser then sweat dropped.

"That's it... go Charmander!" shouted Don Patch pointing at Selete in Charmander form.

"That's it! GO ASH!" shouted Bobobo who threw Don Patch to the ground.

Don Patch then opened his mouth and Ash came out!

"What the Fuck! I command Pokemon, not be the Pokemon!" screamed the idiot.

"Ash... beat him with your nonsense that no one will ever believe!" commanded Bobobo.

Ash then kept talking nonsense and Selete got board in Chamrander form... so he just ate him and finished the idiot battle.

"Hey guys, guess what, I WON AMERICAN IDOL! I also have a hit new single. The single is called: Why There Should be Don-Don Patch Don Don-Don Patch!" shouted Don Patch holding a golden cup that wouldn't be from American Idol. On it had a string around it holding words scratched on saying: American Idol Champion 1945!

"Umm… Don Patch, it's the year 945, not 1945." Said Bobobo.

"NO IT'S THE YEAR 1!" shouted Selete still in his Charmander form. "Oops… I mean CHAR!"

"No, its 2006, you morons…" said Beauty.

"Yeah, she's right, anybody know what happened to JJ and Soften?" asked Gasser.

A white convertible car with cans behind it with JJ and Soften in it passed. Behind it was cardboard holding the cans with the words I'll say what it says later. You see JJ in a brides outfit and Soften in a tux. Now I'll say what the words say. It says: Banana Phone! The car stopped right infront of Bobobo.

"Hey guys, guess what, WE FINNALY GOTEN A REAL BANANA PHONE!" shouted Soften with Glee as he jumped out of the car holding a pineapple.

"No, that's a grape phone, you can call anything but your cat with that, here's the real Banana Phone loser!" said Bobobo reaching into his pocket and then taking out a cat. "This is it, the real Banana Phone!" said Bobobo.

"I'm made of plastic, I'm so fantastic, take my arm off and put it back on cause I'm a idiot doll!" sang Selete.

"The British is coming, the British is coming!" said the guy who said the British is coming.

"Fist of the nose hair!" said Bobobo knocking off the guy who turned into Sun Jian from Dynasty Warriors.

"Know that I fight with the Blade of Virtue!" shouted Sun Jian.

"Um… isn't that what Lue Bei says(I have no idea if I spelt that right)?" asked Gasser since he has beaten the series.

Smoke surrounded Sun Jian.

"Now that you mentioned it, I have no idea…" said Don Patch coming out of his Sexy Jutsu(I used dubbed version because I forgot what it is in Japanese, and I am too lazy to check it out.)

"I'm a emo kid…" sang Soften wearing a monkey outfit.

"As non-conforming as can be, you'd be non conforming too-" Soften was a Elvis outfit.

"If you looked just-" Soften was in hippi clothes, and his arm would be on his hip and the other in the air.

"Like-" Soften was in a princess outfit lifting her, I mean his dress.

"Me!" Soften was in a Roger Clemens outfit holding a baseball bat.

"Cause I have paint on my nails and make up on my face-" Soften was in a foot ball outfit, catching a ball in mid air.

"I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs." Soften was in a samurai outfit slashing nothing.

"'cause i feel real deep when i'm dressing in drag-" Soften was in a panda outfit.

"I call it freedom of expression, most just call me a fag-" Soften was at the corner in his normal clothes with a dunce hat

"Our dudes look like chicks and chicks look like dykes-" Soften was in a monkey outfit

"Cause emo is one step below transvestite-" Soften was in a speedo, but then a few words are heard and Soften is burned by flames!

"SHUT UP! THESE GUYS WONT GIVE ME EAR PLUGS! GOD HELP ME!" shouted Selete.

The gang took off their earplugs.

"Come on guys, it wasn't that bad." Said Soften

"Says you!" said Selete crying anime style.

"Whatever…" said Soften.

"Mr. Bobobo?" asked Selete.

"Yes Selete." Replied Bobobo.

"They say life is like a box of chocolates… but yours isn't, its more like a box of, FIST OF THE ATHRUN FLAME!" shouted Selete and threw a box of burned chocolate at Bobobo. " You forgot we are still ENEMIES! MUAHAHAHA!"

"TAKE THIS SNOT FOR YOU!" shouted Bobobo shooting his super fist of the nose hair at Selete.

"FIST OF THE ATHRUN FLAME!" shouted Selete making a shield out of fire and blocking the nose air.

Bobobo's nose hair went under the ground for a quick second, and came back out right behind Selete, and grabbed Selete, who was now in a teddy bear outfit.

"NO! Dwon't wurt we daddy… we sowwy, wewwy sowwy…" said Selete crying anime style.

"Too late son, SUPER FIST OF THE NOSE HAIR!" shouted Bobobo throwing Selete in the air while he was crying, then made him land in pillows. Selete was back in normal clothes now.

"That all you got old man, if you want to beat me, you got another thing coming, FIST OF THE ATHRUN FLAME!" shouted Selete.

"Fist of the Back Wind!" shouted Gasser as he threw gas at the fire Selete threw, making the fire hit the ground. "I've gotten better since last time." Said Gasser.

"DON PATCH SWORD!" shouted Don Patch holding a carrot and swinging a celary at Selete who dodged each blow easily.

"Your sword is no match to mine!" shouted Selete reaching into his pocket to take out a… churro.

"THAT'S A CHURRO! I THOUGHT HE WAS ALLERGIC!" shouted Beauty in her freaked out position.

"What are you talking about Beauty, it's a sword, if it was a churro I'd be a pickle right… now…" said Selete as he realized, he was a pickle, holding a giant churro. "NO!"

Don Patch and Selete were facing each other in a sword fight.

"Fist of the Athrun Flame!" shouted Athrun burning his churro turning back to normal, and kicking Don Patch into the sky!

"Guys, stop fighting, we got a problem, Soften left and now, we are surrounded by the hair hunt troop." Said JJ.

"These guys wont take my hair with out a fight… FIST OF THE ATHRUN FLAME!" shouted Selete smacking the ground, and transferring fire using the ground. All of a sudden, a flame came under 4 guys charging at them.

"YARRH!" they shouted.

Gasser put his ass on the ground.

"Lets see you stand this!" shouted Gasser, and yellow gas came from under the ground of a group of hair hunt men.

"SNOT FOR YOU!" shouted Bobobo taking the remains of the idiots.

"Friends?" Selete asked after the battle was over.

"Hmm…friends…" said Bobobo, then he suddenly did handsigns. "KAGE BUSHIN NO CHURRO!" shouted Bobobo.

"What… NO!" shouted Selete.

Narrator: So our heroes officially made Selete part of their group, all that's left now is to see how they work out, and if you want to, you gotta tune in!

Hey guys, thanks for reading, and sorry for the long wait, and I know this was mostly action, but who cares. I don't own anything here except this story line and Selete. Oh and also, expect me to make fun of stupid shows like Pokemon, I don't own Raffi who sang Banana Phone, or the Hamster Dance, or Pokemon or Bobobo, I do own a penny however.


End file.
